1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treated with lotion. In particular, this invention relates to a nongreasy-feeling lotionized substrate whereby the lotion transfers to the skin during use to provide a smooth, lubricious, nongreasy-feeling layer on the skin. The nongreasy-feeling lotion contains an emollient and retention/release agent. The lotion may also contain optional ingredients, including a surfactant and/or a medicinal agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Absorbent tissue and towel products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue and paper towels, wipes and nonwoven materials have been used to absorb body fluids and cleanse and dry the skin. Absorbent products such as these have the disadvantage of abrading and drying out the skin causing uncomfortable irritation and redness. To reduce these deleterious effects, the substrate has been provided with formulations, which have lubricity thereby enabling the substrate to glide across the surface of the skin, or which become deposited on the surface of the skin in an attempt to replenish lost natural skin oils.
Examples of lotionized bathroom and facial tissue include Charmin Plus.RTM. and Puffs Plus.RTM., respectively, commercially available from the Procter & Gamble Co. These products contain a lotion based on petrolatum and mineral oil and leave a greasy feel to the skin after use.
Kleenex Ultra.RTM., made by the Kimberly-Clark Corp., is an example of a commercially available facial tissue treated with a silicone-based lotion in an effort to render the tissue smoother feeling and softer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,242 to Walter et al., discloses facial tissues containing a silicone compound represented as exhibiting improved softness and reduced linting while maintaining absorbency.
Numerous examples of premoistened wipes can be found in the marketplace. However, many of these contain volatile alcohol solutions which remove skin lipids and fats, causing dryness, and do not provide a lubricious nongreasy-feeling layer on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,035 to Smith relates to cosmetic applicators which include an absorbent sheet impregnated with a complex mixture of emollients, absorbent particles, fragrances and deodorizing agents. The emollients may include emollient oils, such as fatty alcohol esters of benzoic acid, col. 2, line 64, and a mixture of C.sub.12 -C.sub.15 linear primary alkyl esters of benzoic acid such as FINSOLV.RTM. TN, col. 3, lines 8-13; emollient waxes, such as C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 fatty-alcohols, col.3, line 20; cationic emollients; and nonionic emollients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,821 to Smith et al., discloses the simultaneous moisturizing and absorbing of water from wet skin with cosmetic applicators impregnated with a water-free composition including a hydrophilic emollient oil and a hydrophobic emollient oil. The combination of benzyl alcohol ester of a C.sub.10 -C.sub.20 fatty acid with fatty alcohol esters of benzoic acid, such as C.sub.12 -C.sub.15 alkyl benzoate (FINSOLV.RTM. TN), provides a hydrophobic emollient oil. The fatty alcohol benzoates can be replaced by waxy C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkyl esters of fatty acids or fatty alcohol esters of C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 aliphatic carboxylic acids. A hydrophilic emollient oil is disclosed which includes a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 polyol having 2-5 free hydroxyl groups reacted with a fatty acid, fatty alcohol or a polyoxy (lower) alcohol plus lanolin derivative of polyoxyalkylene and a polyoxyalkylene derivative of a fatty alcohol.
European Applications WO95/35411 and WO95/35412 to Klofta, et al., disclose a lotioned tissue paper represented as imparting a soft, lubricious, lotion-like feel. The lotioned tissue paper contains a lotion composition which is semi-solid or solid at 20.degree. C. The lotion composition contains a substantially water free emollient having a plastic or fluid consistency at 20.degree. C. and being a member selected from petroleum-based emollients, fatty acid ester emollients, alkyl ethoxylate emollients, fatty acid ester ethoxylates, fatty alcohol emollients, and mixtures thereof; an agent capable of immobilizing the emollient on the surface of the tissue paper, the immobilizing agent having a melting point of at least 35.degree. C. and being a member selected from C.sub.12 -C.sub.22 fatty alcohols, C.sub.12 -C.sub.22 fatty acids, C.sub.12 -C.sub.22 fatty alcohol ethoxylates, and mixtures thereof; and optionally a hydrophilic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,167 to Dake, et al., discloses an article of manufacture for cleansing the skin. A soft, flexible web having a low density wiping zone works in concert with a lipophilic cleansing emollient in an effort to remove soil from the skin with improved effectiveness. It is represented that the lipophilic cleansing emollient reduces hydration of the soil and weakens the soil-skin adhesive forces while the low density wiping zone of the web entraps and thus removes the soil from the skin.
European Application WO95/16824 to Warner et al., discloses a lotion represented as imparting a lubricious, lotion-like feel when applied to tissue paper in amounts as low as 5-15% by weight. The lotion includes plastic or fluid emollient such as petrolatum, or a mixture of petrolatum with alkyl ethoxylate emollient, and an immobilizing agent such as sorbitan stearates or N-coco, N-methyl glucamide to retain the lotion on the surface of the tissue and optionally a hydrophilic surfactant to improve wettability. Less lotion is applied than other lotionized tissue in an effort to minimize detrimental effects on tensile strength and caliper of treated tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,939 to Sugiyama et al., relates to an oil absorbing cosmetic tissue consisting of an absorbent sheet impregnated with a bactericide, such as triclosan (col. 2, line 46). This tissue is designed to absorb oil rather than to transfer a lotion to the skin.
Thus, there is a need for a lotion formulation that can be applied to a substrate which will remain readily available for transfer to the user's skin in an efficient and cost-effective manner, which provides a lubricious, nongreasy-feeling and breathable layer which maintains proper skin moisture/vapor balance, which users may find soothing to irritated skin and which may facilitate healing of chapped skin and skin suffering from discomfort, such as diaper rash or hemorrhoids.